Red
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Ethan didn't know much about Danny's personal life but when he finds out that Danny has a abusive father he takes the news a little too far. Aidan tires his best to control his brother but it might be even to much for him to handle, especially when Ethan is out for blood. M for violence
1. Chapter 1

Ethan started to notice the little changes in Danny. Physically, emotionally, mentally and he wants to say something but he doesn't know how. When he sees Danny standing at his locker from down the hall and decided to go for it. Danny must have saw him coming because he felt the humans heartbeat quicken. "Danny?"

"Hey." Danny said still going through his locker.

Ethan watched him for a while then reached up and took Danny's hand. Slowly pulling it out of the locker he used his other hand and turned Danny's face to his own. Danny had a bruise under his eye and he closed the locker with his free hand and still holding Danny's hand he led him to an empty classroom.

A few minutes have passed since either one of them have said anything. Danny was sitting on a desk across the room while Ethan was leaning against the wall.

"Is that the only one?" Ethan said and Danny shook his head no. He watched as Danny slowly stood up and pull his shirt over his head. Revealing purple and black bruises on his stomach but that wasn't all. Even more was displayed all over his back. "Why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell me?"

Danny leans back on the desk and shrugged, his shirt gripped tight in his hands. He was looking down at the floor but he could hear Ethan heading over to him. A pair of hands pulled him up and wrapped around his neck. Danny inhaled his boyfriends scent and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ethan said and even though he didn't let it show, he was beyond pissed. How could anyone even think about hurting Danny when he was the most sweetest guy anyone could know.

"I don't want to go back." Danny said. "I hate everything about that place."

"You can stay with me tonight." Ethan said still holding Danny in his arms.

Danny smiled. "What about your brother?"

"He'll understand." Ethan said. "Besides he will probably be with Lydia all night until she kicks him out." Soon the warning bell started ringing and he pulled away but stayed close to Danny. "I hate that you're going through so much pain."

"I'm kind of use to it." Danny said putting on his shirt. "Ever since my mother died I was a kid."

"A kid?" Ethan said. "No one else knows about this?"

Danny nodded his head. "My old friend Jackson was only other person I told. I really didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them the truth. I've been going back and forth with telling you or not. I just never got up the courage to tell you."

"Well I'm glad that you did tell me." Ethan said. "And you're welcome to stay with me as long as you like." He and his brother both got night jobs and make enough money to rent their own two bedroom apartment. It wasn't much but it was more then enough for them.

Danny smiled up at Ethan. "Thank you, love you."

Ethan's anger suddenly vanishes as he leans down. Slowly he presses his lips against Danny's and smiled. "I love you too." Stepping back he takes Danny's hand. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

Grabbing his book bag he followed Ethan out of the classroom.

**Lunchroom**

Ethan and Aidan were staring over at Danny who was busy chatting with some of his lacrosse teammates. "So no one knows about what's going with Danny at home?"

Ethan shook his head. "No and I never should have told you so please don't say anything, to anyone."

"I won't." Aidan but there was something off about his brother. Something that made him worry that something bad was about to happen.

Ethan must have got the same feeling because he met his brothers gaze. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I know you Ethan." Aidan said. "And you're not just going to sit here and do nothing. Don't mess things up with Danny by doing something stupid." Aidan said because he knew thats exactally what he was going to do.

Ethan looked over at Danny and stood up. "Whatever I do it's none of your business."

"The hell it's not!" Aidan yelled. "You're my brother."

"Just stay away Aidan." Ethan said before walking off.

Aidan knew that his brother was going to do something stupid so he just had to keep an eye on him.

**...**

Danny was glad when he got home and his dad wasn't there. He packed a bag for the night and made his way back outside. After calling Ethan he headed over to his apartment.

**That night**

Ethan was lying on his bed while Danny laid on his chest watching TV. "So what happened to your mom?"

"She left when I was four." Danny said. "Back then my dad was all words but when I turned nine that's when he started hitting me. I wanted to fight back but I was to scared to actually go through with it. The older I got the more I got use to it and soon I started to not let it or my dad affect my life. Lately though it's more then I can handle and it's affecting me in every way possible. I just want it all to end."

Ethan sighed. "Me too." As the night went on Aidan didn't return so he assumed that he was with Lydia. Looking down at Danny who was asleep he kissed him on the head before slipping out of the bed. After getting dressed he looked at Danny once more. "He'll never hurt you again, I promise." Grabbing his jacket and keys he left the apartment. Getting onto his bike he drove to the Mahealani household. He could hear the older males heartbeat inside and only made him more upset. Turning off his bike he got off and headed to the front door. Knocking on the door he stepped back and a few seconds later the door opened, all he could smell was beer.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Mahealani said.

"You don't know me but I'm a friend of Danny's and we need to talk."

**...**

Aidan was busy making out with Lydia when he suddenly jumped up. Without a word to Lydia he jumped up and started to get dressed.

"What is it?" Lydia said sitting up.

"Ethan?" Aidan said heading over to the window. "I have to go, I'll call you later." He jumped onto his bike and didn't think about where his brother was because he already knew. He pulled up next to his brothers bike and saw the front door of the Mahealani household was open and he ran inside. His brother was on top of the guy he assumed to be Danny's father clawing ferociously at him, slicing anything they could find. He ran over to him and tried to pull him away but Ethan easily pushed him away. He kept trying and when his brothers claws accidentally meet his chest he feel back.

Realizing what just happened Ethan suddenly stopped and looked over at his brother. "Aidan?"

Aidan ignored the pain and went back over to his brother and pulled him up. "He's dead, get out of here." He said pushing his brother toward the door. "Go!"

Ethan was panting and covered in blood but he did what he brother said and left on his bike.

Aidan was pacing back and forth for a while before pulling out his phone and calling Scott because he didn't know what else to do. Ten minutes later he heard a bike pull up and turn off, seconds later Scott appeared. "What the hell happened?"

"Ethan?" Aidan said. "I'm freaking out here Scott."

"Okay just calm down." Scott said. "This looks like an animal attack."

"Yeah a werewolf attack." Aidan said. "What about all the hunters, Allison and what about the sheriff Stilinski?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes to that." Scott said. "I'll think of something."

**Back at the twins apartment**

Ethan was in the showers washing the blood off himself. He had already bagged his clothes and got rid of them but he still felt like he was tainted. This was the first time he's ever killed a human being before so why didn't he feel so bad about doing it. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest and tried to calm himself down but nothing worked. His claws and fangs were still out and he sat down and closed his eyes. He started to focus on Danny's heartbeat and soon found himself relaxing. His claws and fangs disseapeard as he focused on the human in the next room. Finally opening his eyes he started to feel even more guilty. Not only was he lying to Danny about who or what he was he now had to deal with the fact that he just killed his boyfriends father. What the hell was he going to do now.

**A/N Okay I hope you've enjoyed my first teen wolf DETHAN fic and if you can please review. I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That same night...**

When Chris got to the Mahealani household he saw sheriff Stilinski talking with one of the officers, he went over to him. "Hey, got a minute?"

Sheriff Stilinski walked away from the other officers. "So they are saying that it was an animal attack that killed him."

"Where is Danny Mahealani." Chris said.

"He wasn't at the house." The sheriff said. "So do you think it was one of the kids."

"We haven't found any new ones lately so I think it was." Chris said. "I need to talk to Scott, maybe he knows where Danny is."

"You think Danny has something to do with it." The sheriff asked.

"No but someone close to him might know something." Chris said.

**...**

Danny was woken up when he reached over to find an empty bed. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was almost midnight. "Ethan?" He called out. He got up and heard water running so he went over to the door, it was locked. "Ethan?" He heard the water turn off and a few seconds later Ethan opened the door in just a towel. He could tell that something was bothering his boyfriend. "What is it?"

Ethan couldn't look Danny in the eyes. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." He didn't know how long he was in the shower but his hands were all wrincley. He walked pass Danny, went over to his dresser and gather some clothes to get dressed.

Danny went back over to the bed and sat down. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked watching him get dressed.

'Hell no' Ethan said in his head. "Yeah Danny I must have fallen asleep in the shower. I was hot and took a cold shower to cool off." He walked over and sat next to Danny once he was done. "Are you okay?" He asked looking over at him.

Danny nodded. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you so I always feel safe."

Ethan looked toward the door when it opened. He brother walked in. "Aidan?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aidan said.

Ethan nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He turned back to Danny. "I'll try not to be long."

Danny nodded. "You go ahead, I'll be okay."

Ethan leans over and presses his lips to Danny. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." Danny said. "I love you too."

Ethan got up and left the bedroom. When he got to the living room he saw Scott sitting on the couch. "What is he doing here?"

"I called him." Aidan said. "I didn't know what else to do and we needed help."

"What do you mean we?" Ethan said. "I'm the one that killed his dad not you. This is my problem and I'll handle it on my own."

"You're my brother." Aidan said. "So whatever you're involved in it involves me too."

"So what are we going to do?" Ethan said looking at Scott. "You seem to be the problem solver so you tell me."

"I'm pretty sure they will find out that this is a werewolf attack." Scott said. "Chris will be all over in finding out who did this and he won't stop until he does."

"So we tell him it was me." Ethan said. "And then what, he's going to label me as a kill again and will probably kill me too."

"He's not going to kill you." Scott said. "Not after you explain to him why you did it in the first place."

Ethan looked over at his brother. "You told him?"

"He needed to know." Aidan said.

Ethan just shook his head. "He knows that something is wrong. How do I tell him that not only am I a werewolf but I also killed his father."

"I don't know." Scott said. His phone rang and he pulled it out. "That's my mom, she must have figured out I wasn't in my room so I have to go." He said getting up. "Are you going to be okay Ethan?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah." Once he was gone he looked over at his brother before getting up and heading back to his bedroom.

"Ethan?" Aidan said walking up to him. "When are you going to tell Danny?"

"I don't know but I'm kind of tired." Ethan said looking back at him. "I will see you in the morning." He said walking off. Going back into his bedroom Danny was lying awake in his bed. "Hey?" He said coming into the room.

"Is everything okay." Danny asked sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah." Ethan said lying back down. He reached down and took Danny's hand. "We should get some sleep."

Danny turned onto his back and was surprised when Ethan wrapped his arms around his waist, his head rested on his chest. They have cuddled before but Danny had always made the first move. He didn't mind though because he loved cuddling with Ethan.

**The next day**

Danny was sitting in his first period class when he was called to the office. When he got there he saw a few police officers there. The only one he knew was sheriff Stilinski. "What's wrong?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Why don't you have a seat." He sat in the office chair and Danny sat next to him. "Where were you last night son?"

"I stayed the night at a friends house." Danny said.

"So you haven't been home yet?" Mr. Stilinski asked and Danny shook his head. "Um I don't know how to tell you this but your father was found dead in his house last night.

"What?" Danny said. "What happened?"

"It was an animal attack." Mr. Stilinski said. He kind of felt bad because Danny didn't know the whole truth about what was going on. "Is there someone you can call?"

"He was the only family I had left." Danny said then quickly stood up. "Um will you excuse me for a minute, I need some air." He didn't wait for an answer, he just got up and left the office, left the school.

**...**

Ethan pulled up in front of his boyfriends house. He could hear Danny's heartbeat, slow and steady. Turning off his bike he made his way to the front door. It was unlocked so he went inside, by passing the blood that was still on the floor. He went up to Danny's room and found him sitting on his bed. "Hey?"

"How did you know I was here?" Danny asked.

"Lucky guess." Ethan said.

"I'm guessing the whole school knows now. That my abusive father was mauled by a wild animal." Danny said. "I should hate him for what he did to me, but I don't. He was still my dad and he was the only family I had. Now I'm completely alone what am I going to do now?"

Ethan walked over and sat next to him. "I don't know but you're not alone, I'll always be here for you."

Danny smiled and wiped his face. "You seem to be the only one I can always count on, who's always there for me."

Ethan's guilt caused him to look away from Danny. "Yeah."

"Hey I don't mean to be a burden but, can I stay with you for a while?" Danny said. "I just can't be here right now."

"You can stay with me as long as you want." Ethan said. He sat on the bed and watched as Danny packed a bag. His leg started shaking and soon enough his whole body was. "I have to use the restroom." He said quickly getting up and leaving the room. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He splashed water on his face a few times before staring at himself in the mirror. He could still feel himself ripping the flesh of Danny's father. He could still feel the blood all over his hands. He stayed in the bathroom until someone knocked on the door.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Danny said. He stepped back when he opened the door and Ethan walked out.

"Sorry." Ethan said. "Are you ready to go?" All he wanted to do was get out of this house. He grabbed Danny's bag and hand and led them out of the house.

**Last period**

Scott was so glad that school was almost over. He was halfway done with his work when he was called to the office. When he got there Aidan was there with Chris. "What's going on?"

"You tell me?" Chris said. "I know you two have something to do with the body they found last night."So why don't you tell me what happened."

Aidan sighed and looked at Scott then back at Chris. "He did it to protect Danny."

"Who Ethan?" Chris asked.

Aidan nodded. "He found out that Danny's old man hits on him and I tried to talk some since into him but I couldn't get through his head. By the time I got to the house last night he was already dead."

"And Danny doesn't know about any of this?" Chris asked.

"No." Aidan said. "He's afraid that Danny will never speak to him again and that you might kill him."

"As far as everyone knows it was an animal attack." Chris said. "As much as I feel for Danny that wasn't the way to handle it."

"So what do we do now?" Scott said. "Do we just forget about it?"

"No because the Argent's aren't the only hunters here." Chris said. "We have to be careful from now on and you have to control your brother."

"I've never been able to control him." Aidan said. "Especially when he's upset."

"Funny?" Scott said. "I always thought you were the one in need of anger management."

"I am." Aidan said. "But he gets more vicious when he's upset and sometimes it's too much for me to handle."

"Where is he now?" Chris asked.

"He left school when he found out Danny did so he's probably with him." Scott said.

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Aidan said getting up.

"Relax." Chris said. "I'm not going to hurt him I just want to ask him some more questions about that night."

Aidan looked at Scott before looking back at Chris. "Okay let me talk to him first and then we'll meet up or something."

"You don't have to come." Chris said.

"He's not going anywhere without me." Aidan said.

"Okay fine." Chris said. "Um you guys be careful, like I said before I'm not the only hunter in town anymore." He walked off.

Aidan turned to Scott. "I'm sorry but I don't completely trust him like you do."

"You can trust him." Scott said. "And if not then you can trust me, right?"

Aidan nodded. "Right."

"Come on we better get back to last period." Scott said. He headed back to his class while Aidan went to his own.

**...**

**A/N In the next chapter a new batch of hunters will come into the pictures and they have no sympathy for anyone. Their job is to hunt werewolfs, their very good at their job and they don't care who gets caught in the crossfire.**

**Hope U enjoyed the new chapter and I'll have the next one up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday morning**

Danny was sitting in his first period in the near empty classroom. He was staring off into space when Issac sat down in front of him. "Since when are you in this class first period."

"I'm not." Isaac said. "I know we really don't talk much but I just wanted to see if you were okay and since I've been in the same boat as you I thought you could use someone to talk too."

"I forgot your dad use to hit on you before he died." Danny said. "Were you upset when you found out he was died."

Isaac shrugged. "Not really I mean I know he's was my dad and I should be but I was glad that he was dead. That way he wouldn't hurt me anymore."

"Where do you stay now?" Danny asked.

"With Scott." Isaac said. "Since my dad was my only family I didn't have anywhere else to go so they took me in."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now." Derek said. "I mean I have a night job and I have some money saved up but I can't afford to live there alone."

"Why don't you try and find a cheep apartment." Isaac said.

"I guess I'm going to have too." Danny said.

Isaac sighed. "So how are things with you and Ethan?"

"Good." Danny said. "Why do you ask?"

Isaac shook his head. "No reason, I was just asking." He kind of felt bad because Danny had no idea what was going on. He had no idea who was really responsible for his fathers death. He looked around as the class started to fill up with students. "Well I better go but I'll see you later."

Danny smiled. "Hey um thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome." Isaac said before grabbing his book bag and leaving the room. As soon as he left the classroom he ran into Ethan. "Jesus Ethan."

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Ethan snapped.

"I was just making sure he was okay." Isaac said. "I know what he's going through with all this and I just told him that if he needed someone to talk to he could call me." He walked off.

"Why?" Ethan said following him.

"When are you going to tell him what you are?" Issac said. "And when are you going to tell him that you killed his dad."

"How did you even find out?" Ethan asked.

"It wasn't that hard to hard to find out." Isaac said. "Plus I live with Scott remember, he told me."

Ethan sighed. "He's just telling everyone isn't he."

"You need to tell him the truth." Isaac said.

"You don't think I know that." Ethan said. "How do I even tell him something like this?"

"I don't know but the longer you keep this from him, the harder it will be to tell him." Issac said before walking off.

Ethan sighed and looked back toward Danny's classroom before heading to his classroom.

**...**

A little while later Danny found himself sitting in the front office. A few minutes ago he was called to the front office. He looked up from his seat when two men in a suit walked up to him.

"Hi my name is agent Malone and this is my partner Jack." Richard said. "We stopped by your house yesterday but no one was home."

"Yeah um I've been staying with my boyfriend Ethan and his brother." Danny said. "Just until they clean up the blood and whenever I'm ready to go back."

"Where were you when your dad died?" Richard asked.

"I was at Ethan's apartment." Danny said leaning forward. "I was staying with him for a few days."

"And where was your boyfriend Ethan?" Richard asked.

"He was with me all night." Danny said. "What does he has to do with is anyway. My dad was killed my a wild animal right?"

"A werewolf actually." Jack said.

"A werewolf, in Beacon Hills." Danny said laughing a little.

Richard smiled. "You'd be surprised at what else exist in this place. We would like to get in contact with you if anything comes up, will that be okay?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess so." The bell started ringing and Danny stood up. "I have to get back to class, was that it?"

Richard nodded. "You can go, thank you." He watched Danny go then turned to his partner.

"You think it was Ethan?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter." Richard said. "We've been looking for the twins for months now so we're going to kill them both."

Ethan was getting out his books for second period when he suddenly stopped. Looking down the hall he saw two men staring at him. One of them he knew because they had crossed paths before but the other one was new. What were they doing here, he wondered. He was so focused on them he didn't notice Danny until he was standing in front of him. "Danny?"

Danny looked back at the two officers as they walked off then looked back at Ethan. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ethan said turning back to his locker.

"Did you know those officers?" Danny asked. "Because they asked about you."

Ethan stopped and turned to Danny. "When did you talk to them?"

"I just got finish talking with them actually." Danny said.

"What did they want to talk to you about?" Ethan asked.

"They told me that a werewolf killed my dad." Danny said. "They wanted to know where we were the night he died." He pulled out a card. "He said to call him if anything else comes up."

Ethan looked down at the card then back at Danny. "Did anything else happen?"

"No." Danny said sitting the card back in his pocket.

Ethan closed his locker just as the bell rang for second period. "You want me to walk you back to class?"

"That's okay." Danny said. "I have to get my stuff from first period so I'll just see you later."

**Ethan watched him go them walked off but he didn't go to class then called his brother. He ends up meeting Aidan in the back of the stairwell.**

"What do you think they're doing here?" Aidan asked. He was leaning against the wall.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know but they wanted to talk to Danny. Whatever the reason their here it can't be good."

"So do we don't now?" Aidan asked. "We didn't have a reason to be worried but do now. I bet their here to finish what they failed to do back then."

"We just have to be more careful, like Chris said." Ethan said. "You know and I have to not only look out for me but Danny as well. They won't hesitate killing him to get to me and I don't want him to get in the crossfire."

Aidan sighed. "Don't do anything Ethan and don't make this situation any worse then is."

"I learned my lesson before and I won't do anything." Ethan said.

"Maybe Chris will know what do." Aidan said.

"What makes you think he will know what to do?" Ethan asked.

"Because he's an experienced hunter." Aidan said. "And maybe he crossed paths with Richard and his group before."

"I don't trust him." Ethan said.

"Look I'm not asking you to trust him." Aidan said. "We need him on our side Ethan and we need to go about this smart, trust me."

"Okay." They always had trouble trusting others so Ethan was surprised that Aidan was so trusting with the Argents.

**After school**

When Danny got back to Ethan's apartment he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong since the entire ride home was quiet. "So are you going to tell me what's been bugging you?" He was sitting on the living room couch.

Ethan sighed. "Nothing is bugging me Danny."

When Ethan tried to walk pass him he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down on the couch. "You're lying."

"Danny-" Ethan started to say.

"You've help me get through all this with my dad." Danny grabbed Ethan's hand. "Let me help you with whatever you're going through."

Ethan looked over at Danny and sighed and he actually thought about telling Danny right there but he suddenly stopped and looked toward the door.

Danny had been staring at Ethan as he stared at the door. Getting up he went over to the door and opened it, no one was there but Ethan was still staring that way. "Ethan?"

Ethan looked at Danny who was by the door. "Sorry I thought I heard something."

Danny closed the door. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Ethan looked away from Danny. "It's not important."

"Is that a no." Danny said and Ethan didn't answer him. "Fine." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ethan said getting up.

"Out." Danny said leaving Ethan's apartment.

"Danny wait." Ethan said going after him and grabbing his arm. "I want to tell you believe but there is a possibility that I might lose something I care about and I can't."

"Is everything okay?" Aidan said walking up next to them.

Danny looked back at him then at Ethan. "Yeah, everything is alright."

Aidan looked at Ethan and knew that it wasn't alright but he didn't say anything, he just walked pass them and into the apartment.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said looking down. "This is all so messed up."

Danny watched as Ethan backed up against the wall and sat on the floor. He walked over at sat next to him on the ground. "Okay, I trust you and I love you so whenever you're ready to talk I'll be here."

Ethan looked over at Danny. "You promise."

Danny smiles and kisses Ethan. "I promise." He then stood up and held his hand out. "Come on." He pulled Ethan up and the two of them went back inside.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

School was over and Scott was heading to his locker when he walked pass Mr. Harris classroom. He was packing up his desk but he saw Ethan asleep in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. McCall." He said. "Why don't you wake up your little friend."

He waited for him to leave then he went back to where Ethan was sitting and woke him up. "Ethan?" He said.

Ethan looked up to find Scott looking down at him. "Scott." He stretched and looked around the empty classroom. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"School is out." Scott said. "What's going on with you?"

Ethan sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night. I just sat there watching Danny as he slept. Thinking about those hunters, Danny and his old man. He knows that I'm keeping something from him Scott and I know I won't be able to keep this up forever. Sooner or later the truth will come out and everything Danny and I have built together will be destroyed. I don't even care about everything I gave up for him, I just don't want to lose him."

Scott sighed. "There is no reason why he ever needs to know what really happened that night."

"Are you serious right now Scott?" Ethan replied packing his stuff. "I just don't want him to get caught in the middle of what's going with Aidan, the hunters and me. They will kill Danny if they wanted to Scott." "We won't let that happen." Scott said. "And I don't think you should tell him just yet. Right now you he needs you so just be there for him."

Ethan nodded. "Okay."

"Come on." Scott said getting up. "Lets get out of here."

Ethan gathered his stuff and headed out of the classroom with Scott.

**...**

Danny was sitting on the trunk of his car waiting for Ethan when he spotted Issac heading his way. "What's going on Isaac?"

"How is it going with you?" Isaac jumped onto the car and sat next to Danny.

Danny shrugged. "I'm hanging in there."

Isaac looked down. "So have you talked to Ethan yet?"

Danny looked over at him. "What would I need to talk to him about?"

Isaac looked down. "Nothing, never mind."

"No you obviously know something and I want to know what." Danny said. "What are you talking about Isaac?"

Isaac only shook his head. "You need to talk to him Danny and do it before you get hurt." He got off the car and started to leave but Danny grabbed his arm.

"Isaac?" Danny said. "I won't freak out just tell me what's going on. Ethan won't tell me so I need you too."

Isaac shook his head. "I can't alright, I already said too much." He walked away from Danny and sighed when he saw Ethan heading his way.

"Why is it that every time I turn around now you're with him." Ethan said. "What did you tell him."

Isaac looked back at Danny who was staring at them. "I just asked him if he talked to you about anything. I know it's none of my business but I think you should tell him what happened with his dad and maybe even tell him who you really are before those hunters beat you to it."

"You're right none of this is your business so just stay out of it." Ethan snapped.

"Danny's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt." Isaac said. "The longer you wait to tell him the truth the harder it will be and how do you think it will be on him when he finds out you've been lying to him, just tell him the truth."

Danny joined them a few seconds later. "Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Ethan said quickly, he looked over at Isaac. "Right?"

Isaac shook his head. "Whatever I'll see you later Danny."

Danny watched him go then looked over at Ethan."Ethan why was he telling me that I needed to talk to you before I get myself hurt."

Ethan sighed. "It's not important Danny so can we please just leave it at that? Now can we please go because I'm so tired I can't think straight."

Danny sighed. "Alright."

**That night**

Instead of going back to Ethan's apartment they went out to eat. Driving back to the apartment Ethan was staring out the window at the dark woods that seemed to go on forever. Danny hasn't spoken since they left the restaurant and he always knew when something was bothering him. "Danny?" He said looking over at him.

"I know that I said that I would wait until you're ready to talk and I'm sorry but I need to know." Danny sighed. "I need you to tell me what's going on."

Ethan sighed and looked away from him. "Danny can we not do this now, please."

Danny shook his head. "I need to know what's going on. I know you're keeping something from me and it sucks because I always thought we told each other."

"It's not a big deal." Ethan replied.

It is a big deal when you're keeping something from me!" Danny yelled. "I want to know what that-" He was cut off when he ran over something and ended up blowing out his back tire. "What the hell was that?" He started to get out of the car but Ethan grabbed his arm. "What?" He said looking back at him.

"Stay in the car." Ethan got out and walked to the back of the car. Sure enough the back tire was completely blown. He looked around he could hear noises and he knew that he was being watched. Walking over to the drivers side he leans on the window. "We have to get out of here."

"I have to change the tire Ethan." Danny said.

Ethan sighed and looked around behind him. "Stay here, I have to take a leak." He ran off into the woods.

Danny waited about twenty seconds before getting out. He then proceeded change the tires. It took him less then ten minutes. "Ethan!" He called out but there was no answer. Getting back into his car he pulled to the side of the road and got out. "Ethan where are you!" He headed in the direction where Ethan went. He didn't know how far he walked but he made sure to stay on the same path so he could get back to his car if he couldn't find Ethan. He then started hearing footsteps and twigs breaking, he looked around. "Ethan this isn't funny alright!" He yelled out but everything thing around him went quiet. He started to back away in the direction he came in but he heard the sound of a gun cocking and he stopped. Turning around he saw one of the officers that he met at school. "What are you doing?" He asked when he didn't lower the gun.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Danny asked, his heart racing.

"He killed my brother so now I'm going to kill him and everyone he cares about." He smiled. "Looks like you picked the wrong night to go walking along in the woods." His smile soon faded when he heard a low but deep growl coming from behind him.

"He's not alone." Ethan growled. He quickly turned but he arm was grabbed then broken, in one swift motion. He screamed out and dropped the gun.

Eyes wide open Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Claws, fangs and piercing red eyes. "Ethan?" He said starting to back away when Ethan started walking his way. Then he just took off running.

Ethan started to go after him but he fell when a shot went through his leg.

Danny finally made it back to his car when he heard Ethan scream and that made him stop. He stood there until a second scream started ringing in his ears. Getting into his car he pealed off the side of the road. He pulled up into his driveway and jumped out of his car. Once inside he locked it behind him. Once he caught his breath he then went on to lock all of the windows and the back door as well. He kept the lights off when he went up to his room. Too afraid to do anything else he sat in the corner of his room and tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

...

Chris cut Ethan's jeans up to where the gun shot was and began to remove the silver bullet. "And you had to kill him."

"He shot me!" Ethan yelled.

"You're making things worse not easier Ethan." Aidan said. "Now he has another reason to want us dead."

Ethan sighed and looks over at his brother. "He saw me, what am I suppose to do now?"

Aidan sighed. "I don't know but for now just let him be. He's probably freaked but he'll come around."

Ethan shook his head. "You weren't there Aidan so you didn't see the look on his face, he was terrified. Why do I keep screwing things up."

"This isn't your fault." Aidan said.

Ethan just shook his head. "I'm the one who killed his brother, not you. I was the one who just killed someone else, not you. I was the one that killed his dad, all this is my fault and now I've lost him forever."

Aidan sighed and looked over at Chris who stared back at him. "We'll think of something." He kept assuring that everything was going to be okay but honestly he didn't think it would be.

**...**

"So now that he's killed another one of ours what are we going to do?" Frank asked. They were standing over Jack's dead body that was hidden between some trees.

"He's going to make another mistake but first we have to pay someone a visit. Then maybe Ethan will know what it feels like to have someone he cares about ripped away from him.

"You mean the human he's dating?" Frank asked.

Richard sighed and looked around. "Yes I mean Danny, lets get out of here, there's nothing we can do for him now." After gathering the others they left.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

"You know that I love you more then anything right?" Ethan asked. He was standing by his bedroom door staring at Danny who was only in boxers.

Danny groaned and sat up. "Yes I know that so why do you keep asking me that?"

Ethan shrugged. "I just wanted you to know that. No matter what happens I just want you to know that."

Danny moved to the edge of the bed. "Does this has something to do with what you're not telling me. I mean is it that bad that you would think I will stop loving you if I find out."

"It's not that I just don't want you to hate me." Ethan walked over to the bed and sat next to Danny. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my everything Danny and you always will be."

Danny leans over and kisses Ethan. "I love you too and I don't think there is anything you can do it make me hate you."

'I'm not so sure about that' Ethan said in his head but he only smiled and pulled Danny into a hug. This whole thing had him scared to death.

**End**

Ethan was going crazy because it's been almost a week since he's heard anything from Danny. He hasn't been in school or answering his phone and his worst nightmare has just came true, he lost Danny. Getting off of his bed he got up and got dressed. Grabbing his keys and jacket he left his room. "I need to get out of here." He said to his brother who was sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Aidan said getting up.

"None of your business." Ethan replied still heading towards the door.

"No you're not." Aidan grabbed his arm.

"Get off of me!" Ethan yelled trying to get free.

"No I'm not letting you out of my sight." Aidan replies.

"I said get off me!" Ethan yelled, turned to his brother and hit him in the face before leaving.

The hit shocked Aidan and it was so hard that it broke his jaw. After popping it back into place he picked himself off the floor and went back over to the couch. Then realizing that his brother is upset and out on his own made him worried so he got dressed and went after him but first he called Scott.

**...**

Danny hasn't left his house since the night in the woods with Ethan. He turned his phone off and refused to open the door for anyone. It was around seven on a Thursday night and he was in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat when he heard rumbling from a motorcycle outside. A few seconds later he heard banging on his door but he stayed where he was. He knew who it was and it scared him to death.

"Danny please let me in!" Ethan yelled. He could hear Danny's frantic heart beating but he wasn't thinking, he just wanted to see him. "Danny I'm sorry please just let me explain!"

Danny still didn't move from his spot. He felt himself shaking and he nearly dropped the glass plate that was in his hands.

Aidan pulled in front of Danny's house and found his brother banging on the front door. Getting off his bike he ran over to him. "Ethan stop!"

"Leave me alone!" Ethan yelled.

"Don't you hear what you're doing to him?" Aidan yelled back. "You're scaring him Ethan."

Ethan stopped banging on the door and sat on the ground. "I need to see him." He whispered to himself.

Aidan walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I know you're upset right now but you have to give him space. Plus I can't have you going on a rampage like you always do when you're upset, everything will be okay."

Ethan wiped his face and looked up at his brother. "You don't know that it will."

"And you don't know that it won't." Aidan replied. "You guys are meant to be, simple as that but he needs time."

Ethan sighed but nodded. "Okay." He got up and headed over to his bike, Aidan right behind him.

**...**

Hearing the bikes pull off Danny let out a huge breath. His hands were still shaking and the plate ended up slipping from his hand. Cursing he knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of glass. Throwing the glass away he walked over to the window and peaked outside. Seeing that no one was there he walked away and headed back up to his room.

**...**

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Scott asked. He and Aidan were standing outside the twins apartment.

"No I don't." Aidan said. "I mean he was so upset when I wouldn't let him leave that he knocked that hell out of me. I mean he hit me so hard that it not only did it sent me flying across the room, he broke my jaw. I just don't want him to do anything stupid. With those hunters on our back we're constantly looking over our shoulders. I don't need what happened that night in the woods with Danny to happen again. This whole thing is freaking crazy. Do you know how Danny is doing?"

Scott shook his head. "No he won't talk to me either. Everyone has been trying to get in contact with him to see how he's doing but nothing, I'll keep trying though."

Aidan sighed. "Well for now I'll try to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid."

Scott nodded. "Alright well call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Scott." Aidan watched Scott head off then went back inside. Going to his brothers room he found him sitting on the floor in the front of his bed. "Scott is going to keep trying to talk to Danny."

"Do you think things will be okay with Danny and I?"

"I do." Aidan replied.

Ethan looked over at his brother. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Aidan smiled. "It's okay, it didn't hurt that bad."

"Really?" Ethan said.

"Naw it hurt like hell and you broke my jaw too." Aidan rubbed his now healed jaw. "I'm going to get you back for that."

Ethan laughed and wiped his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Aidan replied.

"There is on more thing I'm worried about now." Ethan said. "He still doesn't know I killed his dad and I don't know if I can tell him that."

"You have too." Aidan replies. "Before someone else beats you too it."

...

A little later that night Danny was lying on is bed when he heard knocking at the door. He looked out the window and saw a car Parked in his driveway. He went downstairs but paused at the door. "Yeah?"

"Danny Mahealani?" A voice said. "It's Richard Mahone, can I talk to you?"

Danny opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions?" Richard said. "My partner Jack died a few weeks ago and I was wondering of you knew anything about it?"

"No." Why the hell did he open the door, Danny thought to himself.

Richard smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?"

"I'm not." Danny replied. "I don't know anything."

"Okay then I will go at this another way." Richard pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny. "Now do you know anything about what happened to my partner?"

**...**

"I knew this was going to happen." Isaac said. "This is all Ethan's fault you know that. If he wouldn't have killed Danny's dad then none of this would have never happened. He ruined Danny's life Scott and now he locked himself in his house."

"Why do you care so much?" Scott replies.

"Because I care about him and I want him to be okay." Isaac snapped. "It's not okay what Ethan did and now there is no telling where Danny 's head is. Danny's life may even be in danger because he fucked up and killed the guys partner. He's no better then the others Scott and you're a jackass for not saying anything before. If Danny dies or even gets hurt, it's on you and that dick." He turned and left Scott's room.

Scott sighed and groaned just as his mother walked in. "Hey mom."

"Hey." Melissa said. "What's going on with you and Isaac?"

Scott shook his head. "Nothing, everything is alright."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked. "It sounded like you too were fighting about Danny, is he okay?"

"Yeah mom it's nothing you need to worry about, I promise." Scott told his mother. When she left he pulled out his phone and calls Danny. The phone goes straight to voice mail. Setting his phone down he sighed. "Come on Danny." Picking up his phone again he tried a few more times.

**...**

Danny phone was sitting on the floor in the living room by the front door, Danny was no where to be found.

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading my update and I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning Ethan got the terrible feeling that something was wrong so he left his place and went to Danny's. After knocking a few times and getting no answer he picked the lock and went inside. Turning on the light he saw that the front room was trashed and blood was on the floor. Kneeling down he noticed that it was Danny and his phone wasn't that far away. Something was definitely wrong here. Then he was hit in the back of the head with something hard and everything went black.

Richard looked at two of his partners before searching Ethan's pockets. Throwing out his wallet and keys he stood back up. "Get him in the truck before someone sees." He watched as they picked up Ethan and carried him out of the house, he followed them. Locking and wiping the door knobs as he left.

Groggy eyed Ethan found himself chained and lying on concrete floor. Looking around he saw chains and cages all around the room. He struggles to move but the silver chains around his legs and arms stopped him from doing it. He could hear muffled crying and moved until he was facing the other way. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. Danny was chained down to the wall across from him. Blood was running down the side of his face. Ethan somehow manages to get upright but that was all he could do. He could hear Danny's frantic heartbeat and tried everything to get free but it was no use. He then heard what sounds like a steel door opening and closing and seconds later Richard appears with a smile on his face.

"Well look who's finally awoke." Richard pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ethan. "I was wondering when you were going to join us." He looked over his shoulder at Danny. "We didn't want you to miss all the fun stuff." When Ethan started mumbling he reached over and pulled the tape off his mouth.

"Let him go!" Ethan quickly yelled. "This has nothing to do with him."

"I don't think so." Richard got up and slowly walked over to where Danny was. "You took away everything from me so I'm going to return the favor, starting with your pretty little boyfriend."

Ethan watched in horror as Richard began striking Danny in the face and stomach. Screaming he started pulling on the chains. "Stop please!"

Richard paused and looked back at Ethan. "You guys are in love right? I wonder if he knows the truth about his dad." He kneels down and sits Danny back up. He could see the fear in Danny's and that only made him smile. "Do you remember when I told you a werewolf killed your father, that was your boyfriend." He looked back at Ethan. "He's a werewolf and a killer."

"I'm not a killer." Ethan yelled.

"Really?" Richard replies getting up. "Then what do you call Jack, his brother and all those people you killed!"

Ethan started over at Danny who was staring back at him.

"He was going to kill you." Richard said looking over at Danny. "Did you know that, he never loved you?"

"He's lying!" Ethan yelled again.

"Then why don't you tell him the real reason you came to Beacon Hills." Richard said. "Why don't you tell him that you were using him."

"Shut up!" Ethan yelled.

Richard's phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket, it was a text. "Will you excuse me for a minute." Before leaving he took the tape off of Danny's mouth.

Danny coughed up blood for a few seconds before sitting back. He kept his eyes on the ground between his legs.

"Danny?" Ethan says.

"Is it true?" Asks Danny. "Did you kill my father?"

"Just let me explain." Ethan tried to say.

"Did you kill him!" Danny yelled, this time looking over at his love who simply nodded. "Is all that stuff he says true?"

"Yes it's all true but Danny you have to know that I love you more than anything." Ethan says. "I would never hurt you."

Danny smiled. "Well all that's kind of hard to believe now."

"We've been through a lot together Danny." Ethan replies. "I was upset and I make a huge mistake but I just didn't want you to see you get hurt anymore, I'm sorry." Danny refused to look at him.

Danny shook his head and looked down. "I can't believe this." Just then Richard walked back in. "Why are you doing this?" He asked looking up at him.

"Because he took away everything from me all those months ago." Richard said walking over to Danny. "After that I promised myself that if I had the chance to take him out again I'm going to take everyone he loves with him. Sadly that involves you Danny and I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into this. But he has to pay for all the people he's killed and I'm going to make sure he does."

**...**

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Something is wrong here." Aidan says. "I knew something was wrong when I woke up but I ignored it. When I found out he was gone my first idea was to come here and I found all this but now their both gone."

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Isaac asks. "I mean was there a place where they would go or something?"

Aidan nodded. "I only remember one place where all this started but that was months ago. Do you think Richard and his guys are still there?"

Scott shrugged. "They could be but how many men does he have working with him?"

"I don't know." Aidan says. "Ethan took out most of them months ago but now I have no idea how many their are."

"Well this is all your brothers fault." Isaac snapped. "If he had never did what he did Danny's life wouldn't be in danger right now."

"Look he made a mistake." Aidan says. "I'm sure you've made mistakes before."

"Yeah I've made plenty mistakes." Isaac snaps. "But I've never killed anyone, I'm not a killer like you two."

"Okay guys." Scott says stepping between the two. "Now is not the time for us to be arguing about this. Ethan and Danny are in trouble and we have to get them back now before they end up in a body bag."

"Are we leaving tonight?" Isaac asks looking over at Scott.

"The sooner th better." Scott says. "I don't think we can do this on our own though so I'm going to ask Chris for help before we walk into something we're not prepared for."

"Well lets go." Isaac said heading out, followed by Scott and Aidan.

**Later that night**

Danny was watching Richard as he paced back and forth in front of him, gun in his hands. "Please don't do this."

"Funny that's the same thing I said when your boyfriend took everything I had." Richard stopped in front of Danny. "All this ends here and now."

Ethan watched as Richard lifted the gun and pointed it at Danny's head. "No stop!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger he heard a crash coming from up stairs. "What the hell!" He yelled lowering the gun and ran upstairs.

Danny let out a huge breath and felt his whole body shaking, his was terrified.

Ethan heard how fast Danny was breathing and saw how he was shaking. Ignoring the commotion he heard up the stairs he pulled at the chains until they finally popped. After removing them he ran over to Danny who was having trouble breathing. "Danny it's okay."

"I can't...breathe." Danny felt his chest tighten as he struggled to breathe.

Ethan placed both hands on his face. "Danny...Danny look at me, breathe." He kept repeating and after a while Danny was breathing normal but he was still shaking. "Hey I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise, okay."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

Ethan looked around then started to untie the ropes. Stopping he just stared at the love of his life. "I'm so sorry I got you into this. I really hope that when this is all over you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I really do love you Danny, I always have." He stood up and pulled Danny with him. "Just stay close to me and I'll keep you safe." Together they headed up the stairs but the medal door was locked from the outside.

"What now?" Danny asked, his hand gripping Ethan's a little tighter.

"I'll think of something." Ethan replies looking back at Danny. "I'll think of something."

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and the next chapter will be up soon, please review.**


End file.
